


You gotta get a little dirt on your hands

by Greybutterfly



Series: Autumn Drabble [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt: #44 fleeceNiall manages to convince Louis into helping the local farm in the run up to the Harvest festival. Louis isn’t so keen but he hasn’t met Harry, the farm hand yet.....





	You gotta get a little dirt on your hands

This wasn’t Louis’ idea of a great Saturday, freezing cold in the middle of a field at the crack of dawn. His friend Niall thought it would be a great idea to help the local farm in the run up to the harvest festival. Niall, however was nowhere to seen and was not picking up his phone. I fucking hate you Niall Horan, Louis muttered as he hung up the phone. He pulled his fleece around him to keep warm. The induction email said their contact would be Harry Styles and he would assign them their tasks for the day.


End file.
